A friend to help you up
by NatTheWerewolf
Summary: A reader insert, Your boyfriend broke up with you and in a state of depression, your childhood best friend, Alfred, comes to vist you.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday, 10:05am  
You lay on your side in your bed with a pillow over your head, hiding your face from the yellow light shining through the blinds from the window, in a tank top and pj pants surround by crumbled up paper and tissues. A stranger would think that your sick by your dirty messy hair, red eyes and the lack of energy to get up, but really you have been crying since last Friday's afternoon. Your boyfriend or should I say EX boyfriend, Steven, decided to make you humiliate in front of the whole cafeteria. You pull the pillow off from your face as you turn on to your back and stare at the ceiling. Staring, you sigh and close your eyes to remember the moment it all happened.

Skipping happily down the hallway towards the cafeteria to meet the boy named Steven aka boyfriend. You were lost in thought as you smacked your face into a wall next to the doors to the cafeteria.  
"Wa!"  
Stepping back, rubbing your sore face. 'Danmit, mean wall' You thought as you glared at it but then laughed because you were the who was in lala land while skipping. Sighing happily you lean against it, looking at the new outfit you brought yesterday. A pretty light blue knee short dress with two dark blue birds flying as it were the sky, black leggings and light blue converse. You smile happily wondering what would be his reaction when he saw you. You walked into the cafeteria and spied him talking to your girl best friend, Ashley. You decided to hide behind them and give them a scare. Just as you were going to jump behind them you heard four words that stopped you in your tracks.  
"I never loved her."  
Your whole world froze as you listen to their conversation with them not knowing you were ever there.  
"Why are you going out with her then? I know she's a loser and all that but why her?"  
"It was a bet okay?," Steven said sternly then soften his expression "The guys said if I can last with her for a whole month then I can get two tickets to the (random band) concert."  
"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Ashley asked confused  
"Because you're the one I love, I only agreed to the bet to get closer to you not too _. I want to take you to the concert."  
After he said that he kissed Ashley, at first she was shocked then she accepted it and kissed back. As the kissed was over, Ashley turned her head toward you and gasps which cause Steven to look in the direction she was looking at. You were stunned; it took you a while to regain your voice.  
"It...was...all a fake?" you was quietly  
"Yeah...It was" Steven replied quietly but then it changed to a wicked cursed grin as he laughed at the disbelief on your face.  
"HAHAHA! Did you really buy it? Did you really think I LOVED you? HAHAHA! You're so stupid! Who would want to date a ugly guy like you? Oh! Wait never mind, you're a GIRL! HAHAHA!"  
Your were shocked, it was true that you wore nothing but t-shirts, jeans and converse, today is the only day you've worn a dress to school. You hung your head then laughed emotionlessly.  
"You're the stupid one, Today is the day BEFORE our full month "relationship".  
He stops laughing as a frown came upon his face.  
"I don't care anymore about the bet or YOU, I got to tell the girl I love "I love her" and I'm free from you."  
As he said that he grabbed a tray filled with food from a passing student and dumped it on top of you. At first everyone gasp then the cafeteria was overcome by laugher. You didn't really care for all you knew, the only guy you thought he really loved, you just ripped your heart out and stomped on it till it was nothing but a bloody pool of a small piece of flesh. Before you could do anything violate, the principal and counselor grabbed you by the arms and pulled out of the room full of laughter...

Groaning, you turn on to your stomach and start to suffocate yourself with your pillow. Out of the blue your door flies open, panicked did the first thing that came to your mind, grab a pipe that your friend Ivan gave you as a gift before he went to a academy a few months ago, and yell "I'M A VIRGIN AND I HAVE PIPE!" A voice you knew very well came from the other side of the door way relaxed your nerves; it was the voice of your blonde hair with a cow lick, blue eyed, glasses wearing, and happy-go-lucky attitude, Alfred Jones.  
"HAHAHA! Sorry about that _!" He apologizes as he step through the door way.  
"That came out way forceful then I thoug- ah..." His words stopped as he saw your bed covered in crumbled tissues and papers, your hair dirty, you eyes red from crying and your face stained with tears.  
"Dude, what happened? I go out of town for a week and you're sitting here looking like a wreck."  
Glaring at the comment, you crawl under you blanket and shield yourself from the cruel world.  
"If your here to insult me then go away and leave me here to die alone." you moaned as if you risen from the dead. The voice sent chills down Alfred's back.  
"_-_ c-come o-on don't scare me! You know those scary movies creep me out!" He whined, you smiled as he complained. It was true that he always brought a smile to your face even when your day is dark and cloudy, but you had no feelings for him, you always thought of each other as siblings. Your trail of thought disappeared as Alfred jumped on top of you and began to tickle you.  
"Come on dude! Get up! It's a totally awesome day outside! Come enjoy it with me!" You couldn't see his face but you knew he had his special childish grin on his face. You squirmed and kicked as you laughed, of course you power was no much for his as he laughs at you and continues tickling.  
"HAHA! I'm going to keep tickling till you lose that depressing mood and go outside with me!" he chuckled.  
What could you do? You were pinned down and on the edge of peeing yourself; you had no choice but to agree.  
"Hahaha no! Stop! Hahahaaha! I'ma pee myself! Hahahaha! Fine! You win! Hahaha!"  
He stops as he pulls off the blanket from your face and smiles, "Haha! The hero wins once again!"  
At first you gave your look at you were going to punch his face but then you laughed and smiled back. You kick him off you bed as you get up, he sits up from the floor where he had fallen at, looking surprised. You laugh.  
"Haha, get out so I can get dressed"  
"Hehe alright _." He chuckles as he quickly gets up, pecks your cheek and runs out of your room as you soon threw the pipe at his head. You miss and close the semi-broken door.

You took a shower and put on a (random band t-shirt), jeans and (random color converse). You brought your blue, gray, black striped messenger bag filled with your notebook filled with poems you wrote and with pencils and pens. Looked in the mirror and smiled, 'Who needs a boyfriend? I fricken hot!' you thought smiling and knuckle touch your reflection. You ran down the stairs, closed the front door behind you and locked it. Alfred was already waiting for you outside with a beautiful day in front of you.

Sunday, 2:45pm  
You two walked around town and had a blast! You totally forgot why you locked yourself in your room. Alfred dragged you into a McDonalds when you ordered (insert food) while Alfred ordered a huge tray filled with a mountain of hamburgers and a large drink. While eating and Alfred shoving hamburgers into his mouth, Alfred asked you a question between hamburgers.  
"Hey,_. Why did you lock yourself inside your room?"  
You nearly choked on your meal, when he asked you. You looked at him; you saw his please-tell-me-cute-face. You sighed and cursed that face, you set down your meal and told Alfred everything that happened on Friday with your head hung and a few tears escaped from your eyes. When you finished, you slightly raised your head to see his expression. He was expression was dark, like Russia's but he wasn't smiling, he sat there in silence for a while till you completely picked your head up. He got up without finishing his hamburgers. '.GOD! HE'S PISSED!' you thought. He went to the counter and came back with a to-go bag. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He's more than pissed!' You quickly got up as he started to pack the bag,  
"C-come on Al! You're not that pissed!"  
He shot you a glance that would scare the grim reaper!  
"C-come on Al! I'm totally over it! I'm not sad anymore!" you said as you clinged to his arm as he walked to the doors with you being dragged behind.  
He looked down at you with a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure? Because as the job of the hero and best friend! I have you protect you and others! I could down to his place and take care of him!"  
Of course it still bothered you but you didn't want Alfred to killer punch Steven, "Yeah, You made my day." You smiled.  
He laughed and smiled too, "HAHAH! Then my job as a hero and best friend skills are un-rusted!" he cheered as he fist pumped the sky.  
Sighing with relived, you let go of his arm and pulled out your phone to check the time. "Hmm it's 3:29... There should be no one at the park" you mumbled to yourself. You looked up towards Alfred, who started eating the hamburgers he packed,  
"Hey Al, I'm going to the park to relax. You know how to reach me." said as you started to walk to the park. He smiled and nodded, "Sure! I'll meet you there later!"

Sunday, 3:39pm  
You sat in your favorite spot, a wooden bench under a large oak tree. You smiled as you looked up to see the sunlight shine through the branches as they shield you from the rays. You opened your messenger bag and pulled out you notebook along with a pen. You closed your eyes and thought of what emotion you had to get out, you listened the branches rustle in the wind, the voices and foot steps passing by, the sound of vehicles driving by, and then an idea came to your head. You scribbled and scribbled, the words leaving your thoughts and entering your view.

Filled with Lies  
This world is filled with so many lies.  
So many, that Truth is hard to discover within your cruel world.  
A maiden though she could be protected from the lies but Love blinded her.  
She fell for the gentlemen whose smile showed Love but hid Betrayal.  
Days later, he left her heart broken and bloody.  
Now she sits here in this evil world of lies, wondering if she could fully trust or Love anyone again.

Staring at the words, you sigh and rip the page out, 'Man this is depressing, if Al saw this he would of have known this still bug me.' Before you knew it, a strong gust of wind stole the poem from your fingers as you were about to place it into your bag. 'What the FAJITAS? Why does life hate me?' yelled in your mind as you quickly gathered your things and ran after the poem in the wind. 'Danm you Destiny! Why must you play God?' Running across the park while being stared at the people passing you. You were too busy flipping the people to notice your poem had landed at the foot next to a tall, blonde guy, with sparkling emerald green eyes, thick eyebrows, wearing a black t-shirt with a UK flag in the middle of his chest, grey skinny jeans, a red bandana around his neck and black sneakers. He held a bag filled with ingredients for scones, he noticed the poem at his feet. He looked around to only see you flipping off other people and the other people leaving, feeling insulted by you. He smirked 'What a rebel' he thought as he picked up your poem and begun to read it. You spun back around to see the strange blonde punk reading your poem. 'What the hell?' you quickly snatched the paper from his hands and held it close to your chest.  
"Don't you people ask to read someone's stuff?"  
"Maybe next time they won't if you keep a better eye on your things." His British tone surprised you for a movement then your expressed darken when you figured he was a fake.  
"But anyway..." he continued "I finished it by the time you took it from my hands. You should compare everyone with one." Your mind raced, you couldn't think straight so your voice spoke for it's self.  
"For all I know, you could be a rapist." you pointed at his shocked and insulted look on his face.  
"Why you little-!"  
You begun to walk away to look for Alfred, but a hand grabed your arm and pulled you towards the blonde british. The world seemed to slow down, he rasied his free hand into the air. You watched in fear as it came down towards you, you never felt to scared, so helpless in years. Even though your parnets left you in the hands of Mr & Mrs. Evans when you were 6, not even when the kids beat you till you bleed, or when Alfred brought you to those scary rated R movies. Just as the world sped up again, A blur figure in blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a hamburger in the middle, a u.s.a brown boomers jacket, with dirty blonde hair with a cowlick, side kicked the british at the side of the head, making him release you and slid several feet. The fimiliar figure pulled you into his arms, when he cheered his victory.  
"The hero is here!"  
Your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest, slowly looking up.  
"A-alfred?"  
The hero looked down at your suprised face and grinned his happy grin. You felt a slight blush across your face and a strange feeling stir inside you.  
"Bloody hell..." The british slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his head, glaring at Alfred.  
"Oh so that's where that annoying bloody laugh came from. You should butt out of people's business, Alfred." he spit at the name, which only made Alfred laugh.  
"Dude, you should know better. It's not nice to pick on girls, even when their someone I care about." Alfred grinned but there was some seirousness in his voice.  
"Tch, I'll teach you a lesson tomarrow, when my head stops hurting." with that the britsh got up and left, rubbig his head.

Sunday, 10:03  
The sun had set and the street lights lid up the streets. Besides almost being attack by a stranger, you had the best day ever! Alfred walked up home and promise to vist again soon. Jumping into your bed, you grabed the picture in the frame of you and Alfred togetter as kids. Smiling, you closed your eyes and remebered the day you two meet.

It was at the elem. school playground at night, you went there to get away from every thing but to only get into trouble. The school bullies caught you and started to kick you when they pushed you on the ground.  
"Haha! My mommy told me she dosen't have a mommy and daddy!"  
"My mommy told me that they didn't love her so they left her alone to die!"  
"She's the "Loveless Girl"!"  
"Loveless Girl!"  
"Loveless Girl!" they chanted as they kicked you, you didn't move, you didn't care, for all you knew, you family left you and there was noone who cared. You faced the ground so the other wouldn't see your tears. A new voice came and over spoke their chants, the voice suprised you, slowly turning you head to see where it came from.  
"Hey! Leave her alone, you asswipes!"  
The kicking stopped and everyone faced the new boy. He wore worn out light blue jeans, old blue sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a light brown teddy bear backpack on his back. He had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick and blue eyes that reminded you of the sky.  
"Why do you care? She dosen't have a family. No one cares about her so why should you?"  
The boy made a disgusted face and shot back, "Why would anyone care about ugly ass faces like your's?"  
The bullies grew angry and started to fight with the new boy. It was only minutes later, they ran away crying and hurt. The blonde boy sat down next to you, reaching into his backpack to pull out a band-aid and place it on the cut on your arm. You were shocked that he was being nice to you. He just started at your school and already it felt like he was your friend.  
"Why did you help me?" your voice managed to say.  
"Hmm?..." the boy said looking up from his backpack, "Because no one should be hurting someone because their diffrent or because they dont have a family." He smiled, his smile was a one that you never seen before, it showed happiness, love and caring. Giggleing, you smiled back.  
"When ever you see me, make sure you call me a hero!" he laughed. He reached his hand towards you, "By the way, My name is Alfred Jones. What's yours?"  
You placed your hand into his, "My name is _."  
Smiling, he helped you up, never letting go of your hand, "Well then _, From this day forward, We're going to be best friends!" he cheered, with no other way, you could'nt be happier. He took you home and gave you his backpack telling you that it's a symbol of your friendship. Through out elem. school and last semster, you two had been best friends till he was tranfered to a academy called Gakuen Hetalia.

Smiling, you placed the frame next to the light brown teddy bear and fell fast asleep.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Shoving your un-needed stuff into your locker and got a respected hug from the silver-haired germen Gilbert and chocolate brown haired Spanish Antonio, who were being chased by their fangirls. You laughed and waved them bye as they ran down the hall with a fangirl mob after them. Your laughter and smile faded as you face your locker with concern, something felt wrong but...the school bell disturbed your thoughts.  
'Danm it, why doesn't the world let me think for once?' Shutting your locker and headed to first period, Math.  
You barely paid any attention and ignored the praise your teacher, a young women who got her teachers degree a couple months ago and got a job here when Mr. Fredrick retired two weeks ago, gave you when you corrected a question without looking at the board and continued to stare out the third story window next to your seat. Her name, Ms. Julia, a long wavy blonde haired, light hazel eyed woman, who enjoyed showing the top part of her breast in tight button up shirts along with her tight skirt. You wonder how she even got this job. She must have been really convincing or really slutty.  
"_!" she sang, "You're so smart!"  
You turned to see why her voice sounded so close. Instead your face met her boob a few inches away, 'There goes my personal space.'  
She sat on your desk with her leg daggling to the side and the upper half of her body facing you., her white button up shirt had a couple of un-button buttons which expose the top part of her boobs and she used her arm to squeezes them together to have them look bigger. You sighed.  
'No more slutty bull.'  
With every ounce of your strength you had, you push her off your desk causing her to fall and everyone to gasp.  
"I have no idea what give you the idea that you can come into my personal space with those two pieces of fake fat." you growled, standing up and grabbing your things together. You stared her down, watching her body shake and her expression filled with fear. You left the classroom with an emotionless look on your face, knowing that no one will talk back to you or stop you. Including Alfred who sat next to the door with a surprised and shocked look.  
~MY FIRST TIME SKIP! WEEEEEEEEEE!~  
Staring at the blue sky, watching the white puffy clouds slowly move across, felling the cool breezes in the air.  
"Danm it… How Am I going to explain this? I'm probably going to get dention… Oh well at least I lasted longer without snapping." You chuckled, closing your eyes and felt the concert roof of the school on your back. Lying down under the sky seemed to clam you down sometimes, thankfully it was really nice out and you could lie down on the school without anyone bothering you. Suddenly you felt the presence of someone looking over you.  
"The hell." Opening you eyes and shrieked at the sight of Alfred bending over you.  
"Yo! _! What's up dude?" he grinned looking down at you. You clenched your chest over your heart.  
"Dumbass! You scared me!" you whined sitting up.  
He puffed his cheek and sat down in front of you, crossing his arms.  
"_ is being grumpy this morning/ afternoon." He said childishly. You felt your cheeks turn a slight pink.  
"A-am not!"  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
You quickly stood up and pushed him on to his back while he laughed and giggled. His expression surprised you, he looked as if he were a child again, a child having the time of their life… it always seemed so goofy and silly but now… it seemed charming and cute. You felt a blush across your face, you quickly turned around so Alfred wouldn't notice.  
'There's no way I thought his stupid smile was cute! Got to relax! I can't let Al get his business into mine!"  
You crossed your arms and sighed,  
"Sometimes I wonder how I'm still friends with you."  
He let out his heroic laugh and you felt a smile across his face.  
"Because…"  
Before you knew it something hit the back of your legs causing them to sweep up in front of you. There was nothing for you to stop yourself with. Closing your eyes and held your arms close to your chest, waiting for the impact of the concert floor. But it never came. Alfred chuckled, slowing opening your eyes you found yourself in Alfred's arms! Your realized what happened... He sweep kick your feet and caught you bridal style. He held you closer when he notices you had opened your eyes, a blush spread across your face.  
"Y-you j-jerk!" you whined  
"Hahaha!" he cheered as he nuzzled your head in his chest causing you to blush more.  
"Because even the strongest soldiers need a hero to save them." He said warmly.  
You glazed into his baby blue eyes and found something warm and hypnotizing, as if you were glazing into the sky.  
"You know?" he asked, snapping you out of your trance.  
"What?"  
"Ivan was right about you looking cute when your defenseless." He smirked.  
That blush that had faded, returned once again and darker.  
'Danm you Ivan! I'm going to beat the turd out of you!... maybe!'  
"Awww! Dude, your like totally blushing! That makes you a million times cuter!"  
"S-shut up!" your face slightly heating up more.  
"Hahaha! Don't be mad because the hero is right!"  
"You big moron!"  
He only smiled and you sighed in defeat.  
"Let's go, it's probably almost time for lunch."  
"Yeah! Dude, let's go! I'm like totally starving!"  
"Yeah!" you cheered. "Put me down now?"  
"No." he said melodic.  
"Danm you." You grumbled  
Alfred laughed and kept you in his arms till the second story of the fifth story building. Both you unaware that a old British blonde enemy had been watching you.


	3. Chapter 3

The blue sky had turned a light orange as the school bell ringed, signaling that the school day was over, glazing out the third story window then turning to see your friends across the room. Sitting there, smiling as your Italian friend, with brown hair with a long curl sticking out of the left side of his head, wearing a similar school uniform as yours, named Feli, tugged the jacket sleeve of your tall, strong, blonde, German friend with a irritated look in his icy blue eyes named Ludwig. You smiled as Feli went on and on about pasta.

"Yeah! Another day survived, Sort of!" you smiled happily as everyone had left the classroom, excepted Ludwig and Feli. They had their back turned towards you and seemed to be discussing something. 'Huh weird' you thought leaning back in your chair, not wanting to leave yet. Slowly…remembering the look Alfred had on his face has he held you in his arms… There was something more than warm and caring…but what was it? You left your heart beat faster and a familiar strange feeling come once again…till.

"_!" Ludwig's voice boomed in your ear, causing you to spaz out like a cat who got shot with water and fall on to the floor.

You lay on the floor waiting for what happened to sink into your mind.

"I'm… not amused" you stated while Ludwig and Feli stood over you snickering. You kept your poker face on and picked yourself off from the floor. They apologized before Ludwig started talking again.

"_, are you alright? It's not like you to zone out."

You sighed "Of course I'm all right Luddy." You smiled, knowing how much he hated his nickname.

"When are you going to stop calling me zat!" he shouted

"The day Feli stops making pasta and white flags!" you shouted back.

"Ve! Did you say pasta?" Feli smiled bubbly. As if on cue, Ludwig face palmed and mumbled "Mein Gott" under his breath. Feli wrapped his arm around yours and pulled you out of the classroom while being followed my Ludwig, with his expression looking like why-do-I-hang-out-with –you-people? Or a someone-kill-me-now look.

"Let's a go! Let's a go have some pasta!" Feli cheered. Ludwig cleared his throat, causing you and Feli to stop and look back at the hesitant germen.

"I believe Kiku wanted us to bring _, he said he had some questions to ask." He said as if he was suppose to say it. You froze, this is what they must have been discussing. You pulled your arm away from Feli, sprint down the hall.

"IT'S A TRAP! EVERY MAN AND WOMEN FOR THEMSELVES!" you screamed

"She knows! After her, Italy!" Ludwig yelled as he and Feli ran chased you.(earlier in the first month you arrived, you discovered you were the human form of _(countryname)_) You only used your country names for emergencies, important issues, or dead seriousness. You kept running. Like the badass person you are, you jumped over the stair railing to jump down to the floor below you… or so you thought. Soon as you jumped down, a large hand caught your ankle from the second floor. You hung upside-down till another large hand grabbed your arm and pulled you over the stair railing.

"What you think you're doing _(countryname)_?" A Russian voice asked polity. You felt chills go up your spine as you slowly turned to see Ivan, glaring down at you with his dark aura.

"Not trying to attack a unexpected target, da?" he smiled

"N-no." you shuddered "I was running away from Ludwig and Feli"

Ivan's dark aura slightly decreased and he smiled.

"You know _(name)_, it's not nice to lie to someone."

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit'

"W-what do you mean?" you said, trying to make it seem you haven't done anything wrong.

"Arthur told me that your bandages were from another fight." He said still smiling, and he dark aura rising again.

''

Before you could defend yourself, he grabbed your waist and lifted you on to his shoulder.

"Let's go find your friends, da?"

"Nooo!" you squirmed under his grip but made no progress of escaping from him.

~~~~TIME SKIP BECAUSE IM LAZY!~~~~~~

Ivan had handed you back to Ludwig and Feli. Ludwig carried you under his arm to make sure you didn't run off this time, while Feli walked in front, humming. You three entered a empty class room, with the lights on to see with the sunlight slowly dying. A familiar Japanese, with jet black hair and brown eyes, sat across the room reading a manga.

"We finally caught her." Feli cheered.

You sighed

"Ah, _(name)_-san. Thank you for coming."

You laughed, "It's not like I had a choice" with that Ludwig dropped you into a chair.

Sitting in the chair, facing the front, as your insides felt uneasy. You know they we're your friends but they didn't know much as Alfred. Cough like your real parents left you cough.

'Dammit what do you know?'

Kiku closed his manga, signing as if he was about to do something that would change the world forever.

"_(name)_-san, I'm going to ask you some questions and you must answer truthfully." Kiku spoke as he walked in front of the chair you sat in.

"And if I don't?" you challenged.

He smirked darkly as a you felt a some dark aura rise.

"A punishment of course…" he smirked as he reaches into a small black bag and pulled out a dvd of your worst nightmare…. Barbie: The fairy princess.

"Vat the hell, Nihon. Zat isn't going scared anyone." Ludwig said sound un-impressed, while Feli looked slightly confused.

You shook slightly as you realized Kiku had you mentally cornered.

"Each lie leads to another movie." Kiku finished as he saw your shocked expression.

"S-so girly…S-so not violate…Get it away! It will eat your soul!" you yelled as you tried to get away, but Ludwig and Feli held you down. Kiku placed the dvd away.

"So sharr we begin?" he said as he pulled out his iphone and put on a app called "Lie detour". You, Feli, and Ludwig made WTF-is-that faces.

"Dose that even work?" you asked. Kiku nodded. You grinned and snatched the phone from kiku's hand. You stood on the chair to get eye level with Ludwig and held the phone in his face. You pressed the "start listening" button and asked your question.

"Ludwig, are you sexually attracted to Feli?"

Ludwig's face went red and Antonio's tomatoes and wrapped his arm around your neck and began to suffocate you as he pulled you to his chest. You failed your arms and muffed screamed for help and you felt Ludwig use his other arm to add more pressure.

After a few minutes of near death, Feli and Kiku managed to free you from Ludwig's death grip and keep at a safe distance across the room towards the windows. Air finally came in and out of your lungs normally. You glanced at Ludwig, grinning evilly, who gave you a dirty look with his face still tainted slightly with pink.

"Now that we're carm now, _name_..." kiku started but to only be cut off by Feli.

"Ve~ Do you love Alfred?"

You stared blankly till you realized which Alfred they're talking about, your best friend. You felt your face turn hot.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? You are you talking about? He's my best friend, no offense, but wouldn't be really awkward and stuff if I did love him, and he didn't love me back? That would like really mess up our friendship!"

A loud buzzer noise came from your hand, you look down to see Kiku's phone is still in your hand. You slowly looked to see what it said, Liar.

Your eyes widen,

"I don't love him"

BUZZZZZ

"I Don't."

BUZZZZZ

"I don't!"

BUZZZZZ

"...I don't love him" you whisper to the phone

Buzzzzzz

"danm you, you piece of crap"

…

"I love him!"

Ding

"danmit"

Kiku and Feli smiled.

"Ve~ So you do love him!" Feli cheered as he hugged and you blushed.

"D-don't tell anyone" you tried to glare but failed.

"Of course not, _name_-san. You wirr terr him yourserf when you think you ready." Kiku insisted. Ludwig smirked as he walked towards you and leaned till you two we're at eye level.

"Till then we'll put pressure on you."

'Oh that's low, Luddy'

You leaned a little closer towards Ludwig's face.

"I found all your [censored] books and shredded them into confetti. I also throw it out your window and let it fly in the wind. I also ate all your wurst."

Ludwig's face went red with anger and embarrassment as he tried to grab you and suffocate the air out of you. You being like a ninja, you lean back quickly and ran towards out of the classroom with a raging Ludwig, along with a worried Feli, and a trying-to-be peacemaker Kiku. You on the other hand smiled and giggled because you knew that next you're going to be so screwed.

"Don't worry _name_! The hero will save you!" you heard Alfred behind you then Ludwig, "Get back you little brat!", but before you could turn and reply to Alfred, you felt to arms lift you up bridal style and continue running at your direction. You gasped to see Alfred had you in his arms…again. You smiled and laughed as you felt your heart beat faster.

"Dude! What did you do to get Ludwig all worked up?"

"I told Ludwig I ate his wurst and destroyed his "books"." You giggled as Alfred ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing. He to the back of the school and set you down. You smiled as he pouted and crossed his arm cross his chest.

"Do you have a death wish or something? He could of really hurt you."

You giggled, "He loves me to much as a annoying friend to hurt me."

Alfred laughed and poke your head, "Your just lucky I found you."

"How did you find me? I was half away across the school when I bumped into you."

You weren't sure or not, but you could sworn you saw a pink blush across his face.

"My "_name_ is danger senses" were tingling! A hero always needs to know when there's a damsel in distressed! Especially when they're someone important to me!" he smiled placing a hand on your shoulder.

"To give you my thanks, I'll buy the first five hamburgers from McDonalds."

"HELL YEAH!" he fist punched the sky.

~~~~~~~~(TIME SKIP)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Alfred had fun, eating McDonalds, chasing little kids, annoying his cousin/ your enemy, Arthur Kirkland. The sun had gone away and the moon along with the stars appeared above. You two walked down a familiar street, you been here before but you couldn't remember. Just was you were about to ask Alfred where you were, a hint caught the corner of your eye. A elementary school play ground. The play ground where you and Alfred became friends, the place where he saved you.

"Want to play for old memoires sake?" He ask smiling down at you. You smirked

"Race you." And together you two sprinted to the slide. Laughing as you won and as he twirled you around in a bear hug with his trademark smile on his face. As he released you, you fell back and laid on the ground, giggling as he did the same, not caring if you two get dirty.

…

"Hey Al?"

"Sup dude"

"Thanks for saving me"

"That's what heroes are for right?" you couldn't see but you knew he had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah"

~~~~(ANOTHER TIME SKIP!)~~~~~~~

He walked you back to your house, hoping that Ms. Evans didn't panic that you were home late. As you knocked on the door, you were surprised who opened it. Mr. Evans, the man who you thinks of you as his daughter, and a skinny business man with a small dark brown goatee and a stern face that somewhat reminded you of the devil. He had taken off the black suit that he wore over the white button-up he wore to work, that left his white button up shirt and the black silk pants, along with a sniper in his free hand. Oh by the way, His a ex- military sniper shooter.

"_name_, you late. You had Mary () worried." He said calmy, trying to not expose the worry he had in him too.

"I'm sorry, I deiced to stay a little later after school, but then me and Alfred were goffing off till we realized it was so a late already." You turn to Alfred, hoping he would back up and not include you were running away for Ludwig. But the hero had his scared eyes on the sniper Mr. Evans held in his free hand. For a skinny guy, he had some skill! You've seen him snip a soda can two miles away, facing backwards and aim with a hand-held mirror.

"Very well," he sighed as he placed the gun down next to the door "I'll tell Mary that your alright." With that he turned and left to find his wife.

"well," you started as you turn around to speak to him, "Good night, Alfred. See ya tomorrow."

Out of the blue, he caught you into a tight bear hug. You could breath.

"Al…cant breathe… crushing lungs…going to die…"

"_name_" he said quietly, not letting you go. "Remember, that no matter what I do or say, I'm always going to be your best friend. I'm…only doing it to protect you. I… really care about you."

"Al…What the hell…are you…talking about?"

"Promise me, you'll never hate me."

"I promise, no…matter what… I'll never…hate you… now…I cane..breathe air now?"

He broke the hug that nearly killed you and you gasped fresh air.

"I'm sorry dude! I forgot my strength!" he smiled

"I cross my heart that I'll keep my promise. But why would I hate you?"

He ignored your question, "See you later dude!" he shouted as he ran off and leaving you confused.


	4. Notice

Hey everyone, Nat TheWerewolf here. I'm dearly sorry for the delay on up-coming chapters. I've been a bit in of Writer's block, not really I know what to right but it won't come out. Merp. Any way I just found out about this and some of you might not or know about this. I got this from a author called "Spamano4ever" while currently reading one of her stories. Apperently is going to be deleteing some fan fiction that is rated M. In my opinon, I don't think that follows the slogan "Unleash your imangation" so I'm hoping they don't because people work very hard on their stories. Any read the notice that I read from "Spamano4ever". See y'all soon with new chapters and stories! Nat is out!

_**"Hey guys. You have probably heard about the Black Out on June 23. Well, you should do it. Ignore all PM's, updates. Don't log in, don't read any stories, and don't subscribe! The slogan is "Unleash Your Imagination". We can't well do that if they are telling us we can and can't write! I heard from another author that they would remove all yaoi, yuri, violence, and lemons! A lot of your favorite stories could be wiped off the site! A lot of the ones you write could be to! Whatever you do, resist the urge! If we work together then we can beat this and show them they are doing something stupid!**_

_**Spread the word guys! Fight for the stories!"**_


End file.
